Problem: ${9497 \div 16 = ?}$ Write your answer as a whole number and remainder.
${1}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }16\text{ go into }{94}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${94}\div16={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{14}$ $\text{How many times does }16\text{ go into }{149}\text{?}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${149}\div16={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{5}$ $\text{How many times does }16\text{ go into }{57}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${9}$ ${57}\div16={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{9}$ ${\text{R}}$ ${9}$ $\text{Since } 9 \text{ is less than } 16 \text{, it is left as our remainder.}$ $ {9497 \div 16 = 593 \text{ R } 9} $